The Fairy of Balance
by PhantomAnomalie
Summary: Danny was a simple boy, until a group of seven teenagers came into his life. After one meeting he discovers he's wanted in a different dimension by these teenagers. (And he thought his ghost hunting parents were crazy). Extremely AU, Danny doesn't have his ghost powers, as will be explained later in the Fic, Winx characters may seem a little out of character but you know? yeah? ok
1. Prolouge

"Along time ago, there was a very powerful fairy. He was the fairy of balance, caught between life and death and therefore controlled the delicate balance of life and death..." Ms. Faragonda explained before getting interrupted by an impatient Stella,

"Ms. Faragonda, Why are you telling us about a old fairy that's probably not around any more?"

"Yeh?" The rest of the Winx club agreed.

"Well like i was saying, He controlled the delicate balance between life and death so he was always being hunted by the darker fairies and witches, meaning he was always being watched over by the good fairies and other people who wanted to protect him and the world," Ms. Faragonda carried on, "Any way the reason I was telling you about him, is that a descendant has finally be found!"

"And you want us to find them?" Bloom asked already knowing what the headmistress was going to say.

"Yes, I do Bloom. However you must be extremely careful, all of you. He is very powerful, more powerful than you Bloom, However, as of yet, he has not activated his powers, so unless you subject him to a lot of emotional stress, I wouldn't worry."

"So where does he live?" Asked Tecna getting ready to type in the co-ordinates,

"He lives in a small town in Illinois, called Amity Park"

"...and done" Tecna said with a smile

"Lets go Winx!" shouted Musa, Getting the girls all pumped up and excited for the mission

"Remember girls, about what i said about his powers, don't get him stressed or any other extreme emotion, and don't force him here either!" Ms. Faragonda called after them.

Ms. Faragonda then went to look in the big black book that was on her desk, opened on the page describing the former fairy of balance.

"I just hope they can get him here without activating his powers," She thought with a hint of sadness and worrying in her voice as she read through the pages,

"For all our sakes..."


	2. A Normal Day?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the Characters, cause if I did there would be so many crossovers from the good ones I have read on here and there would basically be a new series every year.

I also would like to point out that I don't own Winx club either or, like the previous statement, there would be so many new episodes that came straight off .net :-)

I have also changed my name to Phantom Anomalie, so look out for those. Bye

* * *

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton was an average 14 year old boy. Sure he wasn't popular or anything but he had two of the greatest friends in the world. Samantha 'Sam' Manson was his girlfriend, and an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, meaning she didn't eat anything with a face. She had black hair, violet eyes and violet lipstick. She wore a black cropped tank top with a violet oval in the centre, a black skirt with neon green criss-crossed stripes, purple tights, and black combat boots. His other friend was Tucker 'Tuck' Foley. He was a technophile and a meat connoisseur. He wore a long sleeved yellow shirt, a black belt, green cargo pants and brown boots; he always wore a red beret and is almost always seen carrying a backpack. His brown eyes were framed with black glasses. Danny had ice blue eyes and a shock of black hair. He always wore a white t-shirt with red accents with a red oval in the middle. He wore light blue jeans with red and white converse.

As usual the three best friends were walking down to the nasty burger. The three had just sat down and gotten ready to order when they were interrupted by a group of seven teenage girls.

"Hello, my name is Bloom. Are you by any chance Daniel Fenton?" The girl called Bloom asked,

Danny looked round to Tucker and Sam, who just shrugged, and gave the 'I-have-never-seen-these-people-before' look so Danny decided to play it safe.

"Why do you need to know who I am?" Danny asked with a pointed glare, his eyes flashed green for a millisecond but no one noticed them.

"Well our head teacher, from the school we come from wants to speak to a Daniel Fenton" Bloom said calmly remembering Ms. Faragonda's warning.

"Well maybe Daniel Fenton doesn't want to speak to this head teacher of yours, come on guys lets go!" Danny, Sam and a reluctant Tucker all stood up a walked out leaving the Winx club to stand there, watching the three of them leave.

"Well what do we do now?" an angry Stella whispered so loudly that everyone in hearing range turned around and gave the Winx a strange look.

"We try again" The ever calm and collective Flora answered

* * *

Back with Danny, Sam and Tucker, They were walking down the street to Sam's hous-mansion, when a blue portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere and three tall girls walked out.

"We are the Trix, I am Icy" The tallest girl said, she was wearing a lot of blue and sliver and her extremely long hair was pulled into a high ponytail,

"I am Darcy," The second girl exclaimed, she wore a lot of purple and had glasses. Her brown hair was left hanging and was nearly as long as Icy's hair.

"And I am Stormy." The last girl said, she was smaller then the rest and had shorter hair that looked like a cloud with lightning coming out, her outfit was mostly red.

"We are looking for Daniel Fenton" Icy shouted

"He must come with us so our employer may talk to him" Darcy said

"If he doesn't come out things may get nasty for the public areas and his family" Stormy said with an evil laugh added onto the end.

Danny looked at Sam and Tucker with worry on his face and a hint of excitement, 10 girls in total wanted him, on any other day this would be his idea of heaven, but not when three of them looked slightly insane. He didn't know whether to give himself up or be safe and run away. He was never good in these situations as his Fight or Flight response was always set a Flight and never Fight. He turned to Sam and Tucker who were facing the Trix and told them he was going to give himself up. They both heard but before they could talk him out of it they heard...

"I am Daniel Fenton!"

The Trix turned around to find the source of the noise, only to be shocked when they saw a smaller then average boy with piercing blue eyes and shocking black hair staring at them.

"I will come if you don't hurt anyone" Danny continued with less confidence he had than before, as Icy just laughed

"You mean like this" and she shot Sam which froze her with a look of pain on her face, upon seeing this Danny's anger rose to a new level and a white spark erupted from his waist and then went away again, as quick as it had come.

* * *

The Winx club heard all the shouting while following Daniel and got there just in time to see the white spark erupt from his waist and go again.

"Oh no, it's the Trix and they are angering Daniel making him activate his powers" Shouted Bloom.

"They obviously don't know why they were told to get him then do they" said a slightly amused Musa

"Well we can't help him with out exposing ourselves, and we were told not to expose ourselves at all" said Aisha with a disappointed tone

"Well then we can't help, and I don't like feeling helpless" Said an equally disappointed Techna

"Guts look!" Shouted Roxy who had been watching the fight the whole time while the others where talking.

* * *

"Don't hurt them!" Danny shouted while Stormy shot a lightning bolt at Tucker causing him to fall the ground while whimpering in pain. The white sparks erupted from his waist again, but this time the lasted longer and formed a ring the separated and moved up and down his body a little bit before coming back together, Danny was oblivious to what was happening to him as he was blinded by his anger.

"Don't hurt them" Darcy teased in a mocking voice while Icy and Stormy continued to hurt the innocent bystanders watching the fight. Soon the whole street was covered with either frozen people of shocked people withering on the floor.

As Danny looked around, his face grew angrier and angrier.

"I said don't hurt them!" This time when he shouted to white sparks that erupted from his waist created a perfect circle and travelled fully up his body leaving in his place a boy with shocking white hair that bested snow, electric green eyes, tanned skin, a black T-Shirt with Electric green accents on the sleeves and collar, black jeans and white combat boots. He also had a black cloak with the hood down revealing the white inside with the swirly green pattern. At the bottom, instead of just ending it turned into green smoke with flecks of ice blue, black and white. When Danny looked around he saw Sam, Tucker and all the other people looking at him. When he looked down at himself he gasped, he grabbed his hair and saw that it was snow white and started to back away from the crowded street. He started to run as it seemed the only logical thing to do but before long he had the urge to jump and when he did a Black and Green hovered board appeared under his feet and, as if he had been doing it all his life, flew of with ease, leaving the public to wonder about who Danny Fenton really was?

* * *

The Winx Club had been watching the whole time and where as shocked as the rest of amity park.

"What do we do know?" Roxy asked

"We go get his friends and we find him and tell him who and what he is!" Said Bloom

"Ok, but where is he?" Asked Roxy

"That's a good question, but I think maybe we could ask his friends, once we have freed them of course, and ask them where they think he is most likely to go" Bloom answered

"Ok then, what is it that we're waiting for?" Aisha asked all ready to go

"Let go Winx!" they all shouted as they went to find Daniel Fenton the elusive Fairy of balance.


	3. Not a Chapter

Hi, I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter. I have found out that I have no time to update it so I wanted to know if somebody would like to adopt the fan fiction and, honestly, probably do a better job than me at it. If you do want to adopt this story PM me. Sorry if I don't message you back straight away but when I do message back it will be the guidelines for the story. If more than 1 person wants to adopt this story I will set a challenge where you have to write the next chapter and I will get people to vote for the best one.

Bye,

PhantomAnomalie


End file.
